


and these miles we have traveled, together

by Grassy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Pre-Relationship, Trope Bingo Round 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Pacifica was ready to leave behind the life she'd lead for something much, much greater.





	and these miles we have traveled, together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Road Trip
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/166448446753/title-and-these-miles-we-have-traveled-together).

If there was ever a time for Pacifica to leave behind the parents who had spent so much of her life controlling her, it was now.  She’d been careful with money, after they’d been forced to fall back on the offshore accounts in the aftermath of Weirdmageddon—setting aside funds they didn’t know about; selling off her old, barely touched things online.  (And how horrified they would be to know she did so; even worse than charity, they hated the thought of anything being second-hand.)

There was so reason other than sentiment to stay with them—and sentiment was something Pacifica hadn’t felt for them in as long as she could remember.  (Fear, it was alway fear.  Until she parsed through that to the disgust underneath.)

Even before Mabel had invited Pacifica to join her Post-Graduation, Gap-Year Road Trip Extravaganza—the longest Mabel would have been away from Dipper since, oh, their _birth_ —she had planned to leave her family behind.  Mabel just gave her a more pleasant opportunity than Pacifica had imagined.  (It also didn’t hurt that it gave them the chance to grow closer, without the distractions of family or friends or supernatural weirdness.  Gave them the chance to slowly open up about things they had only hinted at over the years, but never seemed to have the nerve to say.)

It was a way of experiencing the world that Pacifica had never quite imagined before.  But she knew—she’d be the better for it.


End file.
